


Poor Gluttony

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s crack.  It’s utterly, utterly crack.  But still… it’s awfully convenient for Lust that she’s got such a devoted partner, isn’t it?  Especially on those long, boring hideouts…
Relationships: Gluttony/Lust (Fullmetal Alchemist)
Kudos: 3





	Poor Gluttony

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at fic_on_demand for lil_ali.

Gluttony loved Lust. He really did. She looked after him, kept him out of trouble, and let him know what was okay to eat – which was not everything in sight, as Gluttony often had to be reminded. She was pretty and smart, much smarter than Gluttony. Best of all, Lust was nice to him, and that was not easy to find when you were a scary monster man that ate people.

But Gluttony didn’t like everything about Lust. She had a very bad temper and could be very mean when she got angry. And he had decided it was not a good thing to be with her all the time. When they had to spend a long time traveling or hiding in places with no people, it was ‘specially not a good thing.

Right now was one of those times. They had been in the forest for at least a month. Gluttony wasn’t sure why, but it was something about “that person,” and an angry man with a pitchfork that Gluttony had to eat very quickly – the man and the pitchfork both. So they had to stay in a cave, far, far away from the towns and cities for a while. They weren’t even supposed to be outside together at the same time, which was why Gluttony was inside today while Lust kept watch.

He usually liked the woods. There were always interesting things to chew on, and chewing was his favorite thing next to biting and swallowing. The trouble was that Lust’s favorite thing needed people to do. And the woods didn’t have any people. And if there were people, they weren’t supposed to know they were there.

Lust liked to do her favorite thing an awful lot. She got cranky when she went too long without, just like he did when he ran out of things to eat. In the cities and the towns it was easy. She’d find people she liked and used for the time they were there, and Gluttony usually got to have them afterwards. But in the woods it was hard. There was just Lust and him.

The other Sins thought he was lucky to have Lust for a partner. They always told him so. Envy would always whisper strange suggestions, and make finger gestures he didn’t understand. Pride would clap him on the back, wink, and ask how his “old lady” was. Gluttony guessed he was talking about Lust, since he didn’t have any old ladies except for the ones he’d eaten. And he didn’t eat old ladies much, because they tended to get stuck in his teeth. He liked bunnies much better.

Lust would bring him bunnies whenever she wanted him to do her special thing with her. Or sometimes foxes or badgers, and once even a porcupine. He always liked the presents, but the special thing was starting to be boring. Gluttony tried his very best, because it made Lust so happy, but he wished she didn’t make him wait to eat until after. Sometimes he was too  _ tired _ after. 

There were footsteps at the entrance to the cave now, and sure enough, he heard Lust calling. “ _ Glut _ -tony!” she cooed, ever so sweetly. “You wouldn’t believe how many squirrels I found for you! They were all running around on the ground, chasing each other! It must be mating season!”

Gluttony sighed. It was no use making her wait. He got up, brushed off the dust, and started unbuckling his pants.

The End


End file.
